I Hate Everything About You
by Tanuki's Rejects
Summary: Naruto thinks over life without his lover. Yaoi, songfic, SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse,

* * *

I Hate Everything About You

* * *

A gust of wind swept through the blonde locks of the shinobi looking over the compound before him. Moving on, the wind flew through the empty buildings, caressing the uninhabited houses and floated along the deserted streets. Flouncing over the Uchiha crest proudly displayed on the front gate, it abandoned it's exploration as the blonde moved through the opening.

Striding solemnly through the isolated streets, Uzumaki Naruto bit his lower lip. The thoughts drifting through his head came to a stand still at the same time as his steps, halting him in front of a house he recognized well. Taking a deep breath, the blonde pushed the door open, releasing a rush of dry air. Amused by this, as it wasn't that long since the house was last opened, Naruto moved deeper into the sombre estate, eyes floating over the serious decorations as he reached the room he was searching for. Pushing the door open, he frowned deeply; the room looked the same as it always does, minus one element.

Uchiha Sasuke.

After dragging the brunette back from his attempted escape to the sound, the blonde consoled the raven, firstly with his friendship, but eventually with his body as they grew older. The two realized they were in love fairly quickly, and the blonde's life seemed complete. Until…

The bastard tried again.

And succeeded.

Naruto still remembered it, the obvious signs he had been given, the one last night of animalistic passion, and the feeling of dread, even as he was held by his lover, spent.

All that was left was a note. A short, simple note explaining why the raven was forced to leave, how much he loved the blonde, and that one day, he would return. Not to stay. Not to rejoin the village. But to claim what was his and leave. To take what belonged to him. Naruto.

Clenching his fists, Naruto scowled at the room, hating it as much as he hated the Uchiha. Three long years have passed since the raven vanished into the night, taking with him Naruto's heart. The blonde's eyes fell upon the picture on the bedside table. They always do. The picture is of the blonde and his lover, Naruto grinning happily at the camera, Sasuke refusing to smile, but the ghost of one lurking on his lips, as there always was when Naruto was around. Glaring at the picture, Naruto sat down on the bed, like he does every time, running his hand softly over the pillow where he and his lover laid many a night after exhausting themselves.

"Every time we lie awake," Naruto whispered, thinking back to those very nights. "After every hit we take… Every feeling that I get…"

Rising, he crossed to the picture, frowning at the older shinobi.

"But I haven't missed you yet…" He said softly, trailing his fingers over the frame of the picture.

Every week Naruto returned to the room, to stare at the picture of his lover and wonder _why_? Why can't he miss him?

"Every roommate kept awake by every sigh and scream we make," Naruto continued, thinking back to the time he mentioned how empty the Uchiha compound was, and how he suggested letting people rent out rooms. They never lasted long. Naruto was rather… vocal… "All the feelings that I get…"

Turning from the picture angrily, Naruto stalked over to the desk, glaring down at the other pictures settled on it, including the one of Team 7.

"But I still don't miss you yet!" Naruto growled in frustration. "Only when I stop to think about it…"

Naruto always tried not to let his mind wander when thinking about the raven. It would always lead to the inevitable…

"I hate everything about you!" Naruto screamed, snatching up the picture and hurling it against the wall. Watching as the glass smashes, Naruto panted heavily. "Why do I love you?"

Sobbing at the words, he dropped to his knees, all his energy suddenly drained.

"I hate everything about you…" He half-sobbed, half-growled, slamming a fist onto the ground, but the movement lacked energy. "Why do I love you?"

Rising again, he turned his gaze on the other pictures. His former lover's mother smiled back out at him from one, his father glaring sternly beside her. In the next frame a young Sasuke sat grinning next to a sombre looking Itachi. Frowning at the elder of the two, Naruto felt no hatred towards the older raven, only sympathy and curiosity.

'_Why would he kill his family? And leave Sasuke alive…?_'

Turning away from the picture, Naruto decided to stop that train of thought, lest he gets a headache. Naturally, his mind returned to his brunette team mate.

"Only when I stop to think about you, I know-" Cutting himself off, Naruto's eyes narrowed as the thought he has been repressing surfaces. "Only when _you_ stop to think  
about _me_, do _you_ know…"

Lashing out at the desk chair viciously, Naruto glared at the bed again.

"I hate everything about you!" He shouted. "Why do I love you!?"

He asks this question constantly. Of all the thought floating through the blonde's mind, that one is always most prominent. But now, a new thought makes itself known, one Naruto has fabricated himself in the deepest corners of his mind.

"You hate everything about me…" He whispered desperately. "Why do you love me?"

He knows it's not true. He knows the Uchiha hates him as much as Naruto himself hates his lover, which is not at all, despite what he tells himself. It is simply easier to blame the raven's actions on hatred. The blonde dropped to his knees before the bed, his face buried in the soft material as he sobbed.

"I hate- You hate-" His brain could not seem to form a coherent sentence. "I hate- You love me!"  
Shouting out the last sentence, Naruto turned his angry glare out the window and onto the happy world, basking in the glow of the bright sun. The view offered a perfect view of the main street of the Uchiha compound, which used to prompt Naruto to sit at the window and wait for the Uchiha.

"I hate everything about you…" Naruto whispered desperately. As his eyes began to slide shut, they latch onto a dark figure making its way down the empty street. A hauntingly familiar figure with dark hair and matching eyes…

Just before Naruto slipped into unconsciousness, he whispered one final question.

"Why do I love you…?"

* * *

Yes, I am Tanuki-Mara.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse,

* * *

I Hate Everything About You

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Sasuke stared around the old Uchiha compound, noting that nothing had changed. He passed old, empty houses, deserted shops and abandoned parks, shaking his head.

"We had too much money for our own good," he muttered. "This place is like a town within itself…"

Sasuke stopped outside of a particular house. It was his old home. To his surprise, the house was still clean. The scratches and marks left by the massacre had been repaired, the broken windows replaced. Sasuke smiled softly.

"Naruto…" he breathed. Striding up to the door, he slipped in silently, headed for his old room.

As he walked through the familiar corridors, he noted that the house was clean, yet obviously unlived in. Sasuke frowned.

'_That's not right…_' he thought. '_I told Naruto in my note to stay here…_'

Sasuke reached his room, and he stared at it for a moment.

"I don't sense anyone…" he mumbled. "And yet…"

Sasuke slid the door open, entering the room silently. Sure enough, Naruto was lying on the floor in front of the window. Sasuke sighed softly, eyes roving the blonde hungrily. Three years hadn't changed his blonde much, the nineteen year old still slender, bronze skinned with perfect golden hair, slightly longer. Sasuke knew that his eyes would still be the same beautiful blue that made even the sky envious.

Sasuke tore his eyes from his lover to look around the room. He frowned, seeing glass on the floor. Crossing over to it, he was shocked to see the smashed picture was of him and Naruto, the one that usually sat on the bedside table. Sasuke reached down and picked it up, shaking the glass off of it and tucking it into his pocket.

Turning back to Naruto, Sasuke knelt by the blonde, resisting the urge to touch him. He had the feeling that if he touched the blonde now, he'd wake up and cause a… fuss. Instead, Sasuke made a few hand signs, performing a useful jutsu he learned from Kabuto.

Slowly, feathers drifted down from the ceiling, surrounding Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto didn't stir, but the Genjutsu would ensure he wouldn't wake until Sasuke removed it.

Sasuke ran a hand along the sleeping blonde's back, shivering at the heat radiating from him. He rolled the blonde onto his back and smiled at the sight of Naruto sleeping, his face peaceful, and a small trail of drool leaking from his mouth.

Quietly, Sasuke gathered him up in his arms, holding the light, slender blonde close. Leaning in, he nuzzled the blonde mop, inhaling Naruto's scent. Sighing, he concentrated for a moment, before the two of them vanished in a puff of smoke.

-dividing-line-of-doom-cower-in-fear-mwahaha-

Sasuke looked around Naruto's apartment, lip curling. It was still as messy as ever. The blonde, lying on the bed, didn't stir from his artificial sleep as Sasuke scrutinized his apartment.

Sasuke didn't waste anytime. He snatched up and bag and began a hunt for clean clothes, stuffing what he could find in the bag. He tried to collect as little orange as possible. He paused, his hand hovering over the blonde's pyjamas, an evil smirk settling on his face.

"You won't need those, dobe," he murmured. Moving on, he grabbed the blonde's sleeping cap, knowing the dobe would chuck a fit if he didn't have the stupid walrus shaped thing.

Once he was done packing, Sasuke snatched up a scroll and pen, scribbling a note to leave on the table.

To Whom It May Concern:

Not that it actually _is _any of your concern, but I've taken my Naruto.

Don't bother trying to find us, you won't.

Thank you for taking care of Naruto while I was gone, but I've returned to take him back to where he belongs: with me.

He won't be returning.

Ever.

Sincerely,

Uchiha Sasuke.

Smirking, Sasuke left the note on the table and returned to his blonde. Tossing the bag on his shoulder, he gathered the blonde up into his arms, clutching him to his chest possessively.

"Come on, love," he murmured. "We're done here."

In another puff of smoke, they vanished.

-dividing-line-of-doom-cower-in-fear-mwahaha-

Naruto grumbled softly, tossing an arm over his head to block out the light.

"Too early…" He mumbled.

A dark chuckle sounded over him, but the blonde ignored it.

"Go 'way, Kiba…" he mumbled, thinking it was his dog-loving friend. "I'm too tired for another round…"

Sasuke froze, all his amusement gone.

'_Kiba!? Round!?_' He thought furiously. '_No… no way in hell!_'

"No, Kiba…" Naruto moaned. "It's too early for training…"

Sasuke sighed, relaxing. He watched the blonde toss on the bed for a bit before he decided it was time to wake him up.

"Naruto…" he breathed. "Time to wake up…"

Naruto tossed back and forth, moaning.

"No…" He mumbled. "Go away, 'Suke…"

Sasuke smiled, reaching out to stoke the blonde's hair. Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Alright bastard…" he muttered. "I'm up…"  
Naruto opened his eyes blearily. He blinked up at Sasuke a couple of times, a soft smile curving on his face.

"Sasuke…" he murmured. "My Sasuke…"

Sasuke leaned in closer. Suddenly, something seemed to click in Naruto's mind.

"Sasuke!" He cried, sitting up, a wide grin stretched on his face. "Sasuke!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, hugging him tight, nuzzling the raven's neck. Sasuke smirked, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, burying his face in Naruto's sunshine locks.

Abruptly the blonde stiffened in his arms.

"Sasuke…?" he breathed.

"It's me," the raven replied.

Sasuke braced himself for the explosion.

"_TEME!"_

There we go…

Sasuke breathed in Naruto's scent once more before releasing him. Naruto scrambled back across the bed, falling off the other side. Sasuke snickered as Naruto's head popped up, glaring at him.

"You bastard," he hissed. "You fucking _bastard!_"

"Nice to see you too, love," Sasuke drawled, sitting back on his chair. Naruto's glare intensified.

"Fuck you!" He shouted. "Don't you fucking dare call me 'love' you bastard!"

"Fuck me?" Sasuke asked, eyes glinting as he leaned forward. "Mmm… you know you never top, love."

"Teme!" Naruto screamed. "This is not a fucking joke!"

"You're right, Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice suddenly cold. "We shouldn't joke about this at all. I've gone three years without you, and joking about it only reduces my self control all the more."

"You're right about one thing!" Naruto screamed. "You've been gone three fucking years! You abandoned me bastard!"

Sasuke frowned.

"I left you a note," he reminded the blonde in a tight voice. "I told you I was going to go back and get you."

"A fucking note!?" Naruto screamed. "You think that fucking note made up for it!?"

"Well, I'm assuming it meant _something _to you," Sasuke growled, reaching into his open robe and drawing out a familiar piece of paper. "Since it was in your pocket when I found you."

Naruto blushed slightly.

"Don't be like this, Naruto," Sasuke murmured, leaning forward slightly. "Please, love. I had to leave, you wouldn't understand."

A single tear dripped down Naruto's face as he stared at his lover.

"Sasuke…" he whispered. "I-I…"

"Yes, love?" Sasuke whispered back, leaning in closer. Naruto's face hardened.

"I hate you!" He screamed, tears rushing down his face. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "I hate you so fucking much!"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, his face becoming a mask.

"No you don't, Naruto," he said simply. "You don't hate me. You love me."

"I-I don't!" Naruto cried desperately. "I hate you!"

"Naruto don't say that!" Sasuke snarled. Naruto stopped, his eyes widening. Sasuke continued in a softer voice. "That hurts, love. Please don't say that, it hurts."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, tears flowing down his cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to crawl across the bed into Sasuke's lap and cry until the raven kissed his tears away.

But he couldn't.

"Please..." Naruto whispered. "Just go... I need to think..."

Sasuke glared across at him for a moment before nodding tightly.

"Fine," he growled. "I'll be back later."

Sasuke paused at the door, looking back.

"Please..." the raven murmured. "Don't say you hate me..."

Naruto watched him go, still huddled behind the bed.

"Sasuke..." he whispered. "Oh Sasuke..."

-dividing-line-of-doom-cower-in-fear-mwahaha-

When Sasuke returned, the blonde was stretched out on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Where am I, teme?" He asked calmly. Sasuke sat down in the chair next to him, watching him cautiously.

"You don't want to know where you are," he replied, looking the blonde over. "You want to know where you're _not._"

"Well, teme?" Naruto asked, still staring at the ceiling. Sasuke sat back.

"You're not in Konoha," he said simply. "And you'll never return to Konoha."

Naruto's face hardened slightly.

"You sound so sure of yourself," he said in a tight voice. "What makes you so confident?"

"Me," Sasuke said, leaning forward. "You lost me once, Naruto, you won't lose me again."  
Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he pushed all trace of emotion off his face.

"That's cold, teme," he growled. "Real cold."

"Please, Naruto," Sasuke said, leaning forward until his forearms were resting on the bed. "You know I love you more than anything in the world. Please, stay with me."

Naruto began to tremble, biting his lip.

"Please, love," Sasuke murmured. Naruto turned his head to look at him.

Big mistake.

His bright eyes took in Sasuke's open white robe, exposing his chest for Naruto's viewing pleasure and the large purple bow. They traced the raven's still impossibly beautiful face. But what really drew the blonde's attention were his eyes. Tears rolled down Naruto's whisker scratched cheeks as he looked into Sasuke's black eyes, eyes filled with love, hope and fear. Sasuke was scared. Scared Naruto wouldn't love him anymore. Sasuke _needed _him. No one ever needed Naruto. But now Sasuke did. He was _needed. _He was _wanted._

"Where's my stuff, teme?" Naruto asked in a cracked voice. Sasuke blinked. "Teme?"

"Your stuff?" He asked incredulously, sitting back. Then the fear in his eyes increased. "No. You're not going."

"Teme…" Naruto began. Sasuke ignored him.

"You're not leaving!" He snarled. "I had to go! I had to get stronger and it paid of-"

"Teme!" Naruto tried again, but Sasuke kept going.

"-only killed Itachi because I went to Orochimar-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. Sasuke stopped, staring at him. Naruto still had tears on his cheeks, but he was no longer actually crying.

"Teme…" he murmured softly, sitting up and crawling towards the raven. "I'm gonna need to know where my stuff is if I'm living here…"

Sasuke sat frozen, staring at the blonde. Naruto crawled straight into the raven's lap, straddling him.

"I'm not leaving, Sasuke," he breathed into the shocked raven's ear. The blonde resettled himself, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. "You're right… I love you too much to lose you again…"

Sasuke brought his arms up to wrap around the blonde shakily. Naruto nuzzled the raven's neck, his tears slowly drying.

"Say it again…" Sasuke croaked out. Naruto looked up at him, confused. "Say you love me again…"

"I love you," Naruto said, a slight smile curling on his face. "I _love_ you, Uchiha _Sasuke_, with all my heart."

"Naruto…" Sasuke breathed. "Oh _Naruto…_"

In a flash, Sasuke moved forward, pinning the blonde to the bed beneath him, attacking his mouth fiercely. Naruto mewled against him, pulling him closer and surrendering to him entirely. Sasuke slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, swirling it around every crook and crevice. Naruto arched up into his mouth, tugging lightly on his hair, signalling that he needed to breath.

Sasuke released the blonde's mouth, panting as heavily as the kitsune. Naruto slipped his hands down to Sasuke's shoulders, pulling the raven against him.

"Sasuke…" he breathed. "I love you so much…"

Sasuke pushed his body against the blonde's wanting as much contact as possible.

"I love you too, Naruto," he replied, shuffling down to face the blonde's neck. Without warning, the raven attached himself to the blonde's neck, sucking and biting, marking the tan column determinedly. Naruto gasped, gripping the raven's shoulders. It seemed that even after three years Sasuke hadn't forgotten all of the blonde's weak-spots.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as the raven found an incredibly sensitive spot. "S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke sucked harder, wanting to hear more of the blonde.

"M-More…" Naruto begged. "Please, Sasuke… more!"

Sasuke moved down to suck at the blonde's collarbone before tugging down the zip on his jacket. Naruto arched up, shrugging it off. Sasuke pulled Naruto up until he was sitting and tugged his top over his head before pushing the blonde back down. He instantly locked onto one of the newly exposed nipples, sucking hard. Naruto moaned loudly, gripping the raven's hair tightly. His eyes rolled and a large grin slipped onto his face. He had missed Sasuke and his touches so much…

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed. "Fuck… I love you so fucking much… fuck…"

Sasuke's only response was to growl and release the blonde's chest before attacking his mouth furiously. Naruto allowed the raven to ravish his mouth thoroughly before breaking away to gasp desperately.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled. The blonde looked up at him, eyes wide. His breath fled his body as he saw the intense look of lust in the black eyes. "If you keep talking I'm going to lose all self control…"

Naruto smiled lazily, reaching up to tangle fingers in Sasuke's hair. He tugged the raven down to his mouth, not quite touching his lips.

"Say what, Sasuke?" he breathed. "Stuff like… _fuck me…_"

Sasuke shivered lightly, the lust in his eyes growing. Naruto continued.

"But I _want _you to _fuck _me, Sasuke," he whispered heatedly. "I want you _inside _me, slamming into me, _fucking _me… harder… and harder… and _harder…_"

With a deep groan Sasuke tried to drop his lips to the blonde's, grinding down into him. Naruto tightened his grip on the raven's hair, keeping him out of reach. He bucked into Sasuke's hips, moaning loudly as their covered erections came into contact.

"Oh fuck, Sasuke!" he gasped. "I'd forgotten how big you are! Fuck! Remind me! Sasuke! Sasuke… _FUCK ME!_"

The final plea sent Sasuke over the edge. His vision became red with the Sharingan as he tore away the rest of the blonde's clothes, his mouth tasting every inch of flesh he could reach. Naruto moaned and mewled, bucking up against the raven, his mind lost in the ecstasy.

When Sasuke finally had his blonde stripped he yanked his own robe off impatiently. The purple bow was flung to the side, but not before Naruto favoured it with a snicker, and the Sasuke was as bare as Naruto. Before the blonde could comment on the lack of underwear Sasuke's hand curled around his member. Naruto cried out, eyes flying open as the raven pumped his member.

"Sasuke!" He cried. "Oh Kami-sama! Oh yes!"

Sasuke attacked the blonde's neck; his other had snatching something out from under the pillow. Sasuke quickly uncapped the lube, releasing Naruto's member in favour of coating three of his fingers. Naruto groaned loudly, bucking his hips aimlessly.

Once his fingers were coated Sasuke didn't hesitate. He slid the first one straight in, letting it explore. Naruto mewled, bucking on the finger. Sasuke added a second one, scissoring the fingers quickly. Naruto wriggled again, before moving his hips down on the fingers. Sasuke added the third, hoping that he still remembered…

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "Oh fuck!"

Sasuke slammed his fingers into the spot, smirking as Naruto cried out again. After abusing the blonde's prostrate a few more times Sasuke withdrew his fingers, coating his member quickly.

Suddenly, he was pushed back on the bed, Naruto hovering over him.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" he asked coolly. Naruto grinned.

"If I remember correctly," the blonde said cheekily. "You really like it when I…"

Without warning the blonde slammed himself down on Sasuke's member. Sasuke groaned lowly, the heat and tightness surrounding him. Naruto panted slightly, hands pressed against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke reached up and gripped the blonde's hips, eyes wide. Naruto grinned at him, still panting, but lifted himself up anyway. When he was almost all the way off Sasuke's member, he slammed back down, moaning loudly. Sasuke gasped, gripping the blonde's hips tighter. Naruto quickly built up a steady pace, slamming himself on the thick hard shaft. Sasuke moved his hips in rhythm, meeting Naruto's downward movement with his own thrusts.

As the blonde slammed himself down he began to try different angles, trying to find his own prostrate.

"C-Close…" he panted. "C-Close…"

"Dobe," Sasuke growled. "You better n-not be coming yet…"

Naruto shot him a filthy look.

"Of course not," he growled, slamming himself down. "I-I'm looking for-"

Naruto cut off with a slight scream, a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

"That?" Sasuke asked smugly. "I k-knew where that w-was all along…"

Naruto, much to Sasuke's irritation, wasn't listening. He kept bouncing up and down on Sasuke's member, slamming his prostate repeatedly. His moans, groans and mewls filled the room, mixed in with the occasional scream.

Sasuke removed one hand from Naruto's hips in order to pump his member. Naruto's noises escalated as Sasuke pumped faster and faster.

"Naruto…" he moaned. "Come for me, love…"

Naruto did. He screamed out Sasuke's name, white ribbons shooting from his member over the raven's chest. Sasuke unloaded heavily into his blonde with a groan. Sasuke moaned softly, reaching a hand down to scoop some up and taste it. Naruto leant his hands on either side of the raven, panting as he looked down at him. Sasuke let his hand fly out until it hit some of Naruto's clothes. Grabbing them he wiped his chest down. Naruto waited until the raven tossed the top to the side before he collapsed onto his chest. Sasuke rolled them over, pulling out of the blonde, and clutched him close.

"Missed you…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke kissed his forehead softly.

"I missed you too, Naruto," he replied, equally as softly. "Stay with me forever…"

Naruto knew it wasn't a question. He nodded sleepily.

"Yes…" he murmured. "With 'Suke… forever…"

* * *

Yes, I am Tanuki-Mara. This is a re-post.


End file.
